One great Party
by StickLad
Summary: The Titans all decide to have a party. They even invite the Titans East. All goes well until someone spikes the punch. BBxRaexSpeedy StarxRob and BumblexCy. No Lemons COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought of this while watching Spongebob! (although it makes no sense) So, please R&R!**

"Dude, I wish there was something to do..." Beast Boy sighed as he and Cyborg tried to turn on the gamestation that they knew wouldn't work because Raven broke it into 6 pieces and Beast Boy duck-taped it back together.

"Same here dude...I just wish Raven hadn't destroyed my garage..." Cyborg sighed. "Thats what you get for burning all my books." Raven said, not even looking at the green changeling and the half-robot.

"Hey, thats what you get for giving me a lighter!" Beast Boy smiled. "SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Cyborg said, jumping up. Cyborg then immedietly chased Beast Boy around the room.

"Will you too just cut it out!" Raven yelled, as Beast Boy jumped on the table and broke her glass filled with her special herbal tea. "Not until he pays for what he did!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin and Starfire then came into the room and grinning from ear to ear. "Guys guys! Calm down! I have good news!" Robin said, as Cyborg stopped chasing Beast Boy. "Yes! Friends! Robin and I have found a wonderous shop that sells party items! And we wish to have a party!" Starfire added.

"A party?" Beast Boy said. "Sweet!" "Yes! Can we invite Titans East?" Cyborg asked. "Sure, we called them 20 minutes ago. They should arrive in about 2 hours. Now lets get started!" Robin said.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

After the Titans set up the decorations (minus Beast Boy, he kept making things brake or fall) they suddenly realized that they needed music. "What kind of music should we have?" Robin asked, picking out some hip-hop music. "I want rock!' Beast Boy smiled. "I wish for country!" Starfire smiled. "Gothic music all the way." Raven said. "Rap!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ugh, why don't we just listen to the radio?" Robin sighed. Of course, they were soo many radio stations, they just decided to listen to all of the cds they had, because they had no other choice.

"Alright, now, we just have to wait for the guys to-arrive?" Beast Boy said, as the doorbell rang. "Since when do we have a doorbell?"

"Alright! Let's get in started in here!" Cyborg said, as he turned on the music, and started, gettin jiggy wit it (lol).

When the Titans East came up stairs, they immedietly started dancing. Mas and Menos kept flirting with Starfire, and eventually got into a fight with Robin when they both tried tokiss her. Speedy kept eyeing Raven, who was in a corner, silently reading a book.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee started dancing together and were flirting with each other too, leaving Beast Boy to secretly sneak out of the common room and into his room, then back to the common room.

Beast Boy opened up a bottle he had in his pants pocketand poured it into the punch. He then stirred the punch and filled up the plastic cups, then adding more of the 'mysterious' drink into the punch bowl.

Beast Boy then closed the bottle and then threw away the drink in the trash can and handed out the drinks. "Beast Boy, this punch tastes wierd..." Raven said taking a sip of the punch. "Yeah, it's, uh, it's a mix between cherry and blueberry. Heh, new flavor." Beast Boy grinned. "Oh." Raven said, taking another sip.

Once everyone had almost 10 cups of the punch (including Beast Boy) they all were extremely drunk. Robin, Mas, and Menos stopped fighting and were all laughing and calling Starfire a whore, whileStarfire kept trying to make out with everyone, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were laughing at everything, and Beast Boy kept throwing up.

Raven thenannounced that she would be going to her room, and Speedy and Beast Boy followed her, of course, the narrator has no idea why they went (this is rated T, so I'm not allowed to say...heehee).

**The next morning...**

"Uhhh...Where am I?" Bumble asked, getting up, and for some reason, it hurt to move her lower body. She looked around and noticed Cyborg just a few feet away, sleeping of course, on the couch in the common room. He had a distinct smile on his face, and seemed to be drooling. "Oh my god...What happened last night?" Bumble Bee said, as she slowly realized that her dream was indeed true.

* * *

"Ugh...What time is it...?" Beast Boy moaned, as he got up and looked around the room. Oddly enough, it looked like Raven's room. He looked around and saw...Raven. and on the floor was Speedy. He thenslowly realized what he had done. As long as he didn't 'do it' with them, he should be fine. "Aw fuck." Beast Boy moaned, as he relived his horrific, yet nice dream.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Robin said, holding his head. He had such a headache. Suddenly, he remembered all that happened last night. A smile then lit up his face. "Heh, I knew those hand cuffs would come in handy one day. Suddenly, he turned to see a sleeping Starfire, and a grin on her face. Slowly, he frowned. He didn't 'do it'... Dide he?

* * *

Mas and Menos woke up to notice that they were in someone's room...But whose? It looked pink and purple...It was...It had to be Starfire's. They both got up and rubbed their heads. What a night. They looked on the bed. There was...Someone they'd never seen before. It was...A hooker.THEY ORDERED A HOOKER! Mas and Menos screamed and cheered, but saddened as it was not Starfire. "Mas, que hora es?" Menos asked (what time is it?). Mas merely shrugged his shoulders as they left the room and went into the common room.

"Hola! Senor Cyborg! Hola Senor...ita...Senorita Bumble Bee?" Mas and Menos burst out laughing as they notice that Bumble Bee was busy putting her shirt on and blushed a bright red. "Well, if I could move at all I'd totally slap you guys for just waltzing in!" Bumble Bee yelled. Mas and Menos just continued as they heard a scream.

Beast Boy and Speedy just about ran into the common room in nothing but their underwear. The door then exploded as they saw Raven in nothing but her underwear too, only the problem was she looked really angry. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT PUNCH BEAST BOY? SLEEPING PILLS!" Raven screamed, as Robin and Starfire walked into the room, smiling like crazy.

"No, uh not exactly." Beast Boy blushed, getting everyone's attention. "I, uh...spiked the punch..." Beast Boy smiled nervously. "YOU DID WHAT!" Cyborg yelled. "Eheheh...I thought it would be funny, dude..." Starfire just walked over to Bumble Bee and sat down. "And how come you can walk?" Bumble Bee asked suspiciously.

"Oh? Well you see, on Tamaran, when one becomes of age, they celebrate by handcuffing the girl to the bed and then the boy slowly gets ready to-" "OK! TOO MUCH INFO!" Bumble Bee screamed, holding her ears. "So, uh, guess you not too mad huh?" Beast Boy asked. Suddenly, the hooker that was in Starfire's room came into the common room. "Like, do I get paid or what?" She asked. Everyone turned their heads to Beast Boy. "Hey, don't look at me! Mas asked me to call her!" Beast Boy smiled.

"How much?" Robin said, turning towards the hooker. "Well, it's by the hour and since I fell asleep...It comes too...1,500$." Robin's mouth just dropped. "What did you make her do!" Robin yelled at Mas and Menos, who were very suprised. "Well, it was two guys..." She answered.

**About 20 seconds later...**

"BEAST BOY!" Everyone yelled as they all used their strength to hunt him down and kill him (And yes, I do mean KILL). "I BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT!" Raven and Bumble Bee yelled. "I BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN SCREWED UP THE BUTT!" Speedy screamed. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Robin said, holding up the bill. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY ALCOHOL!" Cyborg pointed out. "Where's my money!" The hooker screamed.

The only ones not chasing Beast Boy were Mas, Menos, and Starfire. "I hope Robin will not be upset that I am now his one and only, 'mate' as you say on earth." Robin turned around and just got even madder. "DID YOU HEAR THAT? NOW I HAVTA GET MARRIED! BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled even louder than before.

"Que?" Mas asked. He had no idea what was going on. Menos just shrugged his shoulders and ran after Beast Boy. "SENOR BEAST BOY!" They both screamed, catching up to him quicker than you could say all-the-girls-are-pregnant.

Raven, Bumble Bee, Starfire, and Debbie(the hooker) all looked at the camera and said. "YOU MADE US WHAT!" You heard me...P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. "I'm so gonna kill you Beast Boy!" Raven, Bumble Bee and Debbie yelled.

Starfire just looked at the screen and squealed. "A BABY SHOWER!"

**The End**

**Well that was fun, wasn't it? I hope its okay, I was gonna make it longer, but I felt it should be left at that. Now, please R&R! Later! And remember...Taxis are evil. Bye!**


	2. Slumber party

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Now heres the shout-outs!**

_**Kikyz: I'll give you a hint. Who slept with her?**_

_**bangbaby000: have fun with that...just kidding!**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: You like Beast Boy waaaaaayyyyy too much!**_

_**Raven's Faithful sidekick: Yeah, I'll change it to M, because its too hard to be on the line...**_

_**AnnMari123: why thank you!**_

_**AvePlateada: here ya go. I updated just for you! (not really.) Who said that?**_

_**Bunisrevil: Terra? Hm, makes sense.**_

**Hey thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Oh and, I was gonna make a sequal, but I don't want to deal with having another story.**

**5 months after the party**

Starfire opened up the last of her presents...It was from Raven.

"OH! A new dress for my beloved baby!" Starfire said as she hugged Robin. If nobody was looking, Robin would've grabbed a gun and blew his brains out for sure. Robin liked Starfire...Alot. He just wasn't ready for a step like this. Especially since they pretty much had no relationship.

"Well, thats all for me and Starfire." Robin said, looking at his fiance with nervousness.

"Yeah, me too." Raven said. Starfire had gotten three presents, a dress for her baby from Raven, Speedy and Beast Boy, a baby monitor from Cyborg and Bumble Bee, and a crib from Mas and Menos (Debbie killed herself because her career was so over). Raven got the same things, except Robin and Starfire got Raven a baby book. Bumble Bee got the same things as everyone, because nobody else knew what to buy for their babies. Hell, they all thought their babies were going to be girls.

"Alright, now all we have to do is find out who is the father of my baby." Raven pointed out. Having two husbands was illegal, though she didn't mind having them. "Yeah, I bet she's mine!" Speedy grinned, but Beast Boy pushed him out of the way. "Dude, it's totally mine!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It doesn't really matter guys. Well find out in four months...You can wait, can't you?" Robin said.

Speedy and Beast Boy gave each other glances, which everyone else seemed to ignore. "So Cyborg," Beast Boy said, breaking the akward silence between them all, "How did you and Bee 'do it'? After all, you are a Cyborg, and so that would mean you'd have no di-" "Don't say it, the baby will hear you!" Raven growled. "Hear me? How can it hear me? IT'S IN YOUR FUCKING STOMACH!" Beast Boy yelled as loud as he could.

Raven growled and then got up, much to her displeasure because she forgot about the extra wieght in her stomach. "Beast Boy, its not in my stomach. It can hear everything we say so don't curse, or say anything nasty. I'm sorry if this brakes you, but you need to act like a gentleman." Raven said calmly, although her now 4 eyes were a blood-red.

Beast Boy just growled and ran into his room. Raven just looked at Beast Boy in disgust. How could she have been do stupid? It's all his fault that the girls were pregnant anyway...Raven really hoped that Speedy was the father, and not Beast Boy.

"Alright, all we have to do is wait for their births, then we can do DNA tests and see who their father is." Cyborg said. "Yeah, but if Rae's baby is green, then we pretty much know who the father is." Bee pointed out. Speedy grunted.

"Yeah, but there is one problem." Cyborg said. Everyone looked at Cyborg, who was looking at Starfire and Robin. "Que?" Mas and Menos asked.

"Starfire and Robin's baby is a cross species. Who knows what birth defects it could have!" Cyborg said finally. Everyone gasped, even Robin, who didn't want a baby at all.

"But, then the baby might die!" Starfire shrieked.

"Well, we'll find out when the baby comes, and when they do, all we can do is hope for the best." Bee said

"Yeah, I just hope Speedy's the father." Raven said, everyone laughed while Speedy blushed.

**This chapter wasn't very long, but still, it explains that Raven and Beast Boy aren't too fond of each other. Next chapter, the girls go into labor! Please R&R!**


	3. Labor can kill

Alright, heres the last chapter cause I have no idea as to how I will comeplete this. Since I can't give remarks to the reviews I get, I'll just say this. I will not have any lemons since I am only 14 years old. Maybe when I'm 15, I will have some, but for now I'll just keep it off of here. Sorry to everyone who wanted one...

Disclaimer: I do not own then Teen Titans. But I do own their children. No wrong ideas people!

**9 months and two days after the party...**

**Raven arose from here bed and looked around her room. She read the clock: 2:35 am. It read. Why was Raven up so early you ask? She had a bad stomache and could not sleep. "Speedy!" She called. The Titans East decided to stay with the Titans West because of the 'incident'. Speedy stepped into the room, he could hear everything she was saying because he was only next door.**

**"What is it, Rae?" Speedy asked. "First off, don't call me Rae. Second, I think I'm in labor." Speedy's eyes grew big as he ran over to Raven. He picked her up and ran out the door, not knowing what to do. He ran all the way to the common room while Raven kept screaming in his ear to put him down. "Dammit Speedy what the fuck is wrong with you!" Speedy ignored her and set her down.**

**"Sorry Rae...I mean Raven" Speedy quickly corrected him self. Speedy ran up to the computer and set off the alarm, making everyone wake up and run (The other girls walked) into the room. "Ugh, Speedy? What is it?" Beast Boy yawned, not nearly as awake as the others (he was having a nice dream with a bunch of Hooters waitresses, and three mopeds too). "I think Raven is having contractions." Speedy quickly answered in a panic tone. Beast Boy suddenly came out of his trance. "WHAT!" He shrieked. Raven nodded in agreement to Speedy.**

**"Alright Titans, we need to get to the hospital ASAP." Robin said quickly. "Complicate..." Mas said, he knew what was going on. "Mucha complicate Mas." Menos said. (I don't speak good spanish, ok?). Cyborg called the hospital to announce of their coming, so they quickly got in the T-car and the T-van (the van is the East's) and drove like mad to the hospital and quickly Raven a private room, she resquested (more like told them) one.**

**They sat Raven down and her contractions worsened, as did her mood. "Whoever gave me this damn baby is going to get their balls blown off by some gernades and get their large intestine wrapped around their neck." Raven said angrilly. Speedy and Beast Boy exchanged glances as they held their crotch's for dear life. "Get a grip girl before I have to smack you." Bee grunted, folding her arms together.**

**"And you better shut you mouth before I-OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW!" Raven shrieked, she was having another contraction. Speedy held her hand so if she felt any pain she could squeeze his hand, and so far Speedy was feeling the pain of birth, and he didn't like it. Beast Boy was in a corner, still holding himself as if they'd come right off.**

**Robin(Now Nightwing) was embracing Starfire as they knew that their baby could have some serious problems and they did not want that to happen. Nightwing was now excited about the baby, he knew he was ready when he turned into the black and blue bird he is now. And Starfire liked how his muscles quickly grew too.**

**Bee and Cyborg knew they were ready too, but they had a feeling someone was missing, but they paid no mind. "Ugh, man, now I have a-OH SHIT! CYBORG, quick!" Bee yelled, clutching her stomach, and Cyborg shrieked like a 7 year-old school girl. "Alright, Bee, come with me!" Cyborg said, running out of the room. A few seconds later he came back into the room and picked up Bumble Bee and ran out of the door again. Even in the private room they were in you could hear her screaming in pain.**

**Then, a doctor came into the room, his name was Dr. Paten. Speedy quickly got up in antisipation. "Is she going to have it yet, Doc?" Speedy asked. Dr. Paten shook his head and said, "Sorry, but she has only expanded 3 inches. By the rate shes going she'll be ready to have this baby in maybe 13 hours." Raven sighed and Speedy almost fainted, Beast Boy was snoring at this point. "Unless you want to do a C section." Dr. Paten added. "Well, what do you think, Rae-Raven." Speedy asked. "As long as you give me morphine!" Raven shrieked. **

**"Alright then." Dr. Paten said. "I'll get a nurse in here in five." "And how is our friend Bee, I wish to see her." Starfire asked stuggling to get up. "Shes currently having the baby." Dr. Paten said. "Wonderous!" Starfire shrieked, as the Doctor left the room. "Come Nightwing, we must go see her!" Starfire half-pulled half-dragged Nightwing out of the room.**

**Everything was quiet in the room (excluding Beast Boy's snoring) until some nurses came into the room and woke Beast Boy up by slamming the door. They then put Raven in a mobile bed and left the room. While Mas and Menos left to go to the waiting room, the nurses told the boys to get into some hospital outfits because they kept fighting over who was going with her.**

**Cyborg ran up to some nurses and asked for a private room for Bee. He quickly filled out some forms and the nurses put her into a wheel-chair saying that since she has 2 contractions every 5 minutes she should be able to have the baby immedietly. They took her to the emergency and set her down on a bed and a female doctor quickly came in. "Now, do you want morphine or just go natural?" Bumble Bee picked to take the drugs and waited for the helpers for the job.**

**"Bee! Breathe! Good Job! Keep going! Your doing great honey!" Cyborg yelled as Bee, like she was some football player intercepting the ball and making a touchdown. "Push!" The doctor said when the helpers quickly came in. After what seem like an eternity for everybody in the room, the baby finally came out. The helpers quickly cut the cord and cleaned off the blood that the baby was covered in. **

**Bumble Bee sighed in relief and set her head down on the pillow and gasped for air. "Its a girl!" The doctor smiled. "Good job Bee. Ya know I never said this before.. But, I love you so much." Cyborg smiled. Bee smiled too. "I believe you said that nine months ago, but I love you too." Bee smiled, and they kissed, passionatley, until the baby was set down and Bee held the baby. **

**"Hello honey, what a beautiful girl you are." Bee cooed, as the baby stopped crying and fell asleep. "It has you eyes, Bee." Cyborg smiled. Then the doctor picked up the baby and smiled. "Congratulations, this is one of the most beautiful babies ever." Cyborg and Bumble Bee blushed. With its big brown eyes and dark skin and dimples, it was hard to disagree.**

**"So, what should we name her?" Bee asked. "I like Ashley." "How about Stephanie?" "No..." Bee sighed. The two thought for a minute then little lightbulbs lit up around their heads. "I like Emma!" They both yelled. And so it was settled.**

**After a few minutes the doctor came back in. "Good news." The doctor smiled. "You friend Raven is having a C section and your friend Starfire is starting to have contractions." Cyborg grinned and Bee laughed. "Hate to feel what they have to go through!" **

**"Yes, and I also hear that the emperor of Starfire's home planet has arrived to, for some sort of ceremony." The doctor added. "Cool." Cyborg smiled. "Now Mr. Cyborg, you should let Ms. Bee get into a hospital room and get some sleep, Mas and Menos are in the waiting room." The doctor said, and Cyborg nodded. "Later Bee, love ya." Cy smiled. "Love ya too." Bee answered, and Cyborg left the room.**

**Nightwing ran to the emercency room with Starfire in a wheelchair. "Out of my way! Mom in birth here!" He yelled, pushing some kid in a cast out of the way. Dr. Garcia, Starfire's doctor, was running quickly behind him, and panting too. "Stop Mr. Night! We have passed where we need to be!" Night wing quickly slowed, and Nightwing turned the wheelchair around and ran to a secluded room. Dr. Garcia then motioned some people inside.**

**In the room was emperor Galfore, two guards, and and old lady, who seemed very wise. "Ah, Mr. Robin, I mean, Mr. Nightwing. It is great to see you. Dr. Garcia, you may help Turqoise here help Starfire give birth to her bumgorf, Mr. Night and I will have 'small talk'." Galfore said, and Mr. Garcia nodded. The old lady and the doctor both went up to Starfire, who was now on a bed, and did some sort of ritual on Starfire. **

**"Now Nightwing. Since you now are mated with Starfire, you must get married. I suggest on Tamaran, do you wish to get married there?" Galfore asked, he certainly didn't beat around the bush. "Sure." Nightwing shrugged. "Good, now just to let you know, you will be wearing a Tamaranian uniform in the wedding, so you will not be able to wear the mask on your face." Galfore added. Nightwing sighed but nodded.**

**You then could hear Starfire shriek in pain as the baby plopped out of her like a kid pops put of a school bus on the first day of summer. Nightwing quickly turned around. There he saw a little baby. With a full head of jet black hair and blue-green eyes. He had eyebrows the same as Starfire's only they were black.**

**Turqoise motioned for Nightwing to come over, and Dr. Garcia left the room. "Here you go Master Nightwing. Now I want you and Miss Koriand'r to eat this rare Tameranian tea plant at the same time, and then kiss your baby." Turqoise instucted. They did as they were told, and then Turqoise said something in Tameran and left the two with their baby.**

**"Wow." He sighed. "I can't believe I have a baby boy now." "Me either." Starfire smiled. "And I am happy that we will be wed on Tamaran." Starfire giggled. Nightwing nodded. "What should we name him?" "Well, we should give him an Earth name since we will be living here. I do not want him to be 'made the fun of' like I was when I came here." Starfire said, and Nightwind nodded. "Alright then. How about James?" Nightwing asked. "I love that name!" Starfire smiled. "Hello my little bumbgorf James!" Starfire cooed at the baby, who did not look to have any defections whatsoever.**

**"Alright, now how are you feeling?" Dr. Paten asked Raven, who was currently getting stitches to the cut they made to take out the baby. "Better." Raven answered weakly. "I am to congratulate you all. This is a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy." Dr. Paten smiled. Raven blushed. "Well now since you all asked. I shall take DNA tests to see who is the father of this baby." Dr. Paten said. The doctor then took some skin samples of Beast Boy, Speedy, and the two blue eyed, purplish haired babies, with little oshnachakra gems on their foreheads, then the doctor left the room.**

**Raven then quickly spoke up. "Well," She said, as the nurse left the room. "Whoever is the father, he and I will get married. And on Azarath, so my mother will be able to attend." Raven said. The two boys nodded, deep down inside they both had the urge to marry Raven, even Beast Boy, who now had his heart ache whenever Raven looked at him or even when he thought or touched her, as for Speedy too.**

**When Dr. Paten came back in the room (which was a good 2 hours) he held in his hand some papers. He looked happy, as if he just won the lottery. "Raven, I have great news. Although I am not sure how it happened, but the two babies do not have the same father. In fact, the baby girl is related to Speedy. And the baby boy is the son of Beast Boy. Congrats, you shall all be in the paper. Plus I'm getting a raise!" Dr. Paten rejoiced. **

**Speedy picked up his daughter, and Beast Boy picked up his son. Raven was shocked. TWO husbands. But she didn't care, this was the happiest day of her life. As was the other Titans as well. "Well guys what should we name them?" Raven asked. "I like Riley." Beast Boy grinned. "I like Cloe." Speedy said. "I like those names too. Thats what we'll name them. Riley and Cloe. Its catchy." Raven grinned, as the boys handed the babies to their mother.**

**"Looks like we'll be sleeping the same bed." Beast Boy cringed. Speedy smiled. "Raven will be in the middle." Speedy assured. The three laughed.**

**Well, as I will wrap this up, because I'm tired, Raven, Beast Boy, and Speedy, were all married on Azerath (No BB and Speedy didnt kiss...), Nightwing and Starfire (Now Kori) were married on Tameran, and Cyborg and Bee were married somewhere in Reno. All the babies were healthy without any defects. Emma didn't have their parent's powers but was an over all genius. James was a joker and was very agile, have Kori's powers and Nightwing's skills, and Riley and Cloe were both very skilled. They could control their demonic powers completely and so they could show emotion. Both were like their parents, except Riley didn't tell jokes. **

**After a few years, Mas was married to a woman named Lucia, and Menos was married to a woman named Julia. Neither of them had kids, but they have many pets and currently live in Guatemala. **

**The Titans split for fourteen years before another group assembled in Harbor City, a few hundred miles north of Jump City. This included Riley, a young changling with telekinetic powers, Cloe, a skilled archer with telekinetic powers, James, a strong half-tameranian skilled with all forms of Karate, and Emma, a skilled techinician good with her hands and an all around genius. This group thus formed the Titans North.**

**The End**

If many of you are thinking this, Aqualad left the Titans to become Aquaman, because he was already 20 and thus was kicked off. Sorry I didn't state that earlier. Thanks for reading this, please R&R! Later!

The Fullmetal Alchemist...

StickLad.

P.S: Eat Mor Chiken


End file.
